Her Bizarre What Ifs
by littlemisshappytart
Summary: Random conversations between this couple are what we love most. But do you know how far weird can these go? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Title: Her Bizarre What Ifs

Author: littlemisshappytart

Summary: Random conversations between this couple are what we love most. But do you know how far weird can these go? Read to find out.

XOXOXOXOX

Checking left and right before crossing the lane, Miyu held up her phone and rang Kanata.

"I know, as usual I'm late. I'll be there in," she checked her watch, "one minute tops."

"Stay where you are."

Miyu stopped mid-lane then jolted when a car honked at her. She bowed in apology then hurried her stride. "Oy, I'm almost maimed!" Then she sighed. "Just wait. I'm almost there."

"Maybe we should meet somewhere." Kanata insisted. "It's too crowded in here."

Then chorused protests were heard on the other line which surprised Miyu.

"What's that?"

But he was cut-off before he could answer. Miyu sighed, _He really should get that new phone._

Seconds after she spotted him by the café window sitting with a group, a muscular guy, a pretty girl and a guy in glasses. Miyu raised her eyebrow in curiosity. It felt like this wasn't the first time she's meeting his friends.

Kanata's head raised and their eyes met. He stood up from his seat which made his company turn. She saw how they conspicuously grinned before Kanata blocked her vision.

His face filled with annoyance, Kanata spoke low. "You don't have to meet them if you don't want to."

Miyu frowned at him. "That's rude. Aren't they your friends?"

His scowl only deepened. "They can be quite 'meddling'."

"You're hiding something." Miyu's eyes slit in suspicion. "You didn't tell them about me."

"I did…" then his gaze averted, "just about the moment you called."

"Typical Saionji." She tipped her head slightly to the side and noted that the big guy kept looking at her. She gave Kanata a firm look. "I'll meet them."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Then he turned towards the group with Miyu shortly following him.

They stood up and Miyu found herself smiling. Call it instinct but she like them instantly.

She gave them a small bow then suddenly remembered. "Oh! That's why you guys look familiar. You're Kanata's case study groupmates."

The guy in glasses raised his brows which made Kanata shrug. "I sent her a picture."

Then glasses guy's eyes gleamed. "Ah! The_ caller_. And she addresses you as 'Kanata'. Nice."

Kanata ignored it. "I'll take the Beveridge model since you guys seem keen on avoiding it. I'll send it later."

But glasses guy continued smiling. "No hurry. But man, longest life expectancy meets health care. Good luck with that."

"Not really. Japan's insurance system–"

Deciding that only weirdoes can make something out of that conversation, Miyu turned to the other two. She jerked when the muscular guy suddenly reached for her hand to shake. And he did so with vigor that surprised Miyu.

"So you're Saionji's mysterious girlfriend! He's usually no fun but today's the first time I saw him restless." Then he looked her over. "Understandable." And back again to Kanata. "Where'd you find her, man?"

His company shook their head in disbelief but they were grinning. Kanata on the other hand just sighed from his friend's jab then went on with the introductions.

"Tadeki Gou, Mina Makoto, Souma Rei," he extended his hand to Miyu's direction. "This is my girlfriend, Kouzuki Miyu." Then he looked sharply at Gou the muscular guy. "And we have to go."

"But we just met!" Gou protested. "Aren't you at least going to let us talk to her?"

Kanata answered fast. "No."

Then the pretty girl, Makoto, laughed hard and grabbed Gou's forearm. "Leave them alone, Gou. I think we've disturbed Saionji-kun enough." Then she bowed politely at Miyu. "It was nice meeting you, Kouzuki-san."

Then as simple as that they left which baffled Miyu. They sure have different dynamics here than in Tokyo.

"They're good people." Miyu prompted.

"Lucky that Mina is with them." He turned to Miyu. "Let's go."

They walked some distance, with Miyu's camera poised at her hands ready to capture interesting shots. She has to prepare for a presentation next month and felt inspiration will strike her in Kyoto. Hitting two birds with one stone was how she put it.

Then with a pout she peered at Kanata. "You know, my work is wasted on your type – the type who doesn't give a damn about their wardrobe."

Kanata looked down at his t-shirt and jeans ensemble and shrugged. "It's comfortable."

"But where did all those clothes I gave you go? Surely you didn't let them rot in your closet."

Kanata chose not to answer and Miyu, unwilling to waste energy nagging at him, sighed. "Just don't forget to thank Ya-chan. He said and I quote, 'A doctor earns respect from the shirt he wears under his pristine white coat.'"

Then holding her wrist he pulled her inside an electronics shop. Kanata was set on buying the cheapest one available but Miyu urged him to take the same model as hers. Good thing he just wanted it done that he didn't argue with her. He approached one of the shop's attendants and after much fussing on the phone's functions was directed to the cashier.

Miyu followed him. And because it still irked her that he had not told his friends he's dating, out of the blue she fired, "Kanata, what if I'm abducted by aliens?"

Kanata raised his brow at her but still he answered. "Aliens are friends." He smiled. "Maybe I'll invite them for tea first before they take you."

She snorted, then played with a phone at display. "What if I got comatose?"

"Are we in a soap opera?"

"Just answer it."

He reached for his wallet from his backpocket and handed the money before answering. "Hmm. I'll say you're a century too early to expect I'll give you a true love's kiss."

Her brow wrinkled. "I did not mention anything about Sleeping Beauty."

"One of the premises of sleep physiology states that–"

"Blah blah. Next question," she pursed her lips. "What if I had amnesia?"

"Another soap opera." He paused to think then looked straight at her. "I'll say you have a highly contagious disease otherwise known as stupidity. I advise you to stay away from me."

She set the phone back to its case. "You're such a killjoy, Kanata."

"And I wish to remain one." He grinned as he extended his hand to get his purchase.

"But this is starting to get fun." She skipped and playfully clung to his arm. Then they walked out of the shop to sit at a sidestreet bench.

As she watched him fish out the phone from its box, she asked him another odd question. "What if I get kidnapped?"

"That I highly doubt."

"Because?"

"How do I import the contacts again?" He suddenly asked. Miyu momentarily forgot the trail of their conversation and helped him.

Unfortunately for Kanata, after a few moments she remembered. "Hey! You're avoiding the question."

"Miyu," he started with a serious tone, "you're not kidnapping material. You whine too much they'll be the ones begging you to leave."

She pouted. "I don't whine."

"Give it some time."

To which he got a smack in response.

After that they roamed the streets for some time, bought cotton candy because she begged for it and laughed carefree from each other's anecdotes. And she secretly took pictures of him enough to last her a month not missing him so much.

They were sitting in a family restaurant waiting for their orders when Miyu began again her tirade. "Kanata, what if I suddenly turn to a blood-sucking monster?"

And Kanata, who was fiddling with his new phone, didn't even looked at her when he answered. "No-brainer. You'll do with pig's blood, right?

"But what if–"

"–your skin 'shines bright like a diamond'? Busted that joke."

Miyu laughed heartily then followed it up. "What if I was transported back in time?"

But the orders came and their food was set first before he continued. "If you're expecting me to go 'Lake House' on you then you'll be thoroughly disappointed." Kanata took a big bite from his burger. "Whatever happened to technology I wonder?"

Miyu stuck her fork in her pasta ready with a new question. "Then what if I got stuck in a virtual game and the only way to get out is to clear it?"

"Unoriginal." He sipped from his cup. "I know Sword Art Online's plot at least."

"What if I was really terminally ill and only have a day to live?" She asked after a minute while offering him a forkful of her pasta.

And because it's there, he sampled it. "As if I have a choice." Then he pushed his fries to her side since she's been eyeing it. "You'll haunt me to the ends of the world and insist I give you the best day of your life, which by the way, is overrated."

"How romantic." She took a fry. "Let's see…what if–" But she was cut off when her phone suddenly beeped.

Checking it, she frowned. "It's Dee. I should probably go, Kanata."

Because he didn't miss the change in her tone, he offered another fry to comfort. "Okay. I'll see you to the station."

She took it with a smile. "Thanks."

XOXOXOXOX

"What if I'm way much older than you? Will you still date me?"

The train station was just around the corner when she completed the question interrupted at the restaurant.

Kanata only grinned at her. "A spinster, yes, but a cougar? Couldn't imagine."

"Logical. Then what if I was trapped in a man's body?"

"Have you been reading shounen ai again? That's twisted."

"Shh! Those very books you called twisted are Ya-chan's bible." Then Kanata tugged her subtly by the shoulder before she was almost bumped by the man who passed her.

Then searching his face she asked, "What if I get fat?"

"Yeah, that would work. You're too skinny for your own good."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kanata gave her a sorry look then shook his head. "Not saying anything."

"You _are_ saying something."

"Why is it that city girls are vain? It's not like there's any benefit in that."

"Excuse me, mister, but I make a living out of being vain."

"That I'd never understand. I'm happy as it is being a country bumpkin."

He turned to her when they reached the platform. "Hey, thanks for accompanying me. I appreciate it."

"Sure, no prob. I was able to capture good material so it's a win-win for me." She tapped her camera. "Then I guess I'll see you on the Golden Week?"

Kanata simply nodded. The signal of the approaching train was then heard.

Miyu turned and gave him teasing eyes. "Not going to give me a goodbye kiss, aren't you?"

Kanata stared blankly at her then messed her hair in answer. "City girls sure are bold." He smiled. "Call me when you get home safely."

She sighed dramatically. "The things I get from dating a country bumpkin." Then she grinned. "Okay, time to have some picture."

"Ugh, I hate this part." Kanata complained, but Miyu was already setting up her camera. Since they did this countless times, Kanata knew more or less what he has to do.

But this time he decided to do something different.

He crouched a bit, wrapped his arms around her shoulder and instead of resting his head against hers, as the train came past them, he held up the camera himself, angled her body towards him, then clicked the shutter in time when he kissed her.

Her eyes wide in surprise, Kanata clicked again when he pulled back and gave her a smug grin, then another when he caught her by the waist and then they were cheek to cheek.

Kanata coolly handed over the camera while Miyu was still blushing furiously.

"Country bumpkins are supposed to be awkward." She embarrassedly muttered.

Kanata laughed then gave her a slight push. "Go on or the train leaves you."

Clutching her things, she walked to the door. Just as she boarded, she turned to him. "Stupid Kanata, you should've warned me."

"And where's the fun in that?" Then he raised his hand in a wave as the doors closed.

XOXOXOXOX

Aboard the train, Miyu was grinning at their pictures when she suddenly thought of sending a text to Kanata.

_To: Kanata  
><em>_Subject: Country Bumpkin  
><em>_04/11 16:17_

_Thanks for putting up  
><em>_with my bizarre  
><em>_questions.  
><em>_I'll see you soon.  
><em>_xoxo_

Then the phone signaled an incoming text.

_From: Kanata  
><em>_Subject: Hey City Girl  
><em>_04/11 16:17_

_Actually,  
><em>_there's a simple answer  
><em>_to all the gory details  
><em>_of your what-ifs._

But the text ended at that which made Miyu frown. She was about to reply to him when another text came. Excitedly she opened it.

_From: Kanata  
><em>_Subject: Hey City Girl  
><em>_04/11 16:18_

_All you have to do  
><em>_is say yes._

To which she reacted by calling him and saying that single word.

Again and again.

XOXOX _Owari_ XOXOX

Big thanks to the readers who appreciate my silly stories; you guys make my heart do backflips. Reading your reviews is my dose of happy pills. Maybe I should change my penname to _littlemissfluffyheart_ ^^

READ AND REVIEW. Click on the lonely pleading link at the end of this page to do so. *Wink*

Also, read my other fics please? Arigatou.


End file.
